


Step Right Up

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre poaaf, brian's shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Brian can't believe he's scored an interview with the one and only...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since like last year lmao, I kinda wanna make this a series.
> 
> Trash as usual.
> 
> Title from "March of the Pigs"

What a dork. The person in front of him was practically shaking, writing down Trent’s responses as he answered the questions he’d heard a billion times. 

Trent studied the man closely (who had introduced himself as Brian) and that seemed to only unnerve him even more. 

It was kind of cute, if Trent was being honest with himself… And he really was gorgeous, aside from the trembling in his presence.

After the interview had finished, Brian had seemed to compose himself a little more, but he still seemed uneasy.

“You said you have a band?” Trent asked. Brian was still seated on the couch.

“Huh? Oh… Yeah” Brian stuttered a little.

“You have a demo?” Trent inquired, stalking a little closer.

“Yeah… We have a few songs,” Brian answered, avoiding eye contact.

This was going to be harder than Trent thought. He was going to have to do all the work on this, it seemed.

He walked to the couch and climbed into Brian’s lap, hoping he would take the hint this time since he didn’t seem to understand that Trent had been flirting with him for the entire. Fucking. Interview.

“Aaaaand, you want me to hear it?” He asked, resting his hands on Brian’s shoulders.

Brian was frozen and looked like a deer in the headlights. Poor thing. It was so sweet, Trent couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Hmm?” Trent prompted again.

Brian just nodded dumbly and Trent couldn’t help but breathe another laugh. 

“Maybe you could bring it by for me some time,” Trent mused, brushing a piece of raven hair out of Brian’s face.

He just nodded like a speechless idiot again.

“Is this OK?” Trent asked after a moment of silence.

Nod.

Trent smiled at this.

“You’re awful at taking a hint, you know,” Trent teased.

The other man blushed a little and looked down. 

“You don’t look like the kind of person that’d get flustered so easily…” He commented. Brian continued his silence.

He looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, the poor thing couldn't even form words.

“Something wrong with your mouth?” He pried.

“No,” Brian breathed out.

“Then talk to me…” Trent encouraged.

“About what?”

“How about your band… What do you play?”

“Uh.. Rock… Metal… Industrial,” Brian answered a little difficulty.

“I’m sure I’ll like it then,” Trent said.

Trent ran a hand down Brian’s chest, making him tingle. 

“I have to go…” Brian said.

“Aw, why?” He pouted a little.

“Work… I’m still on the clock… I was supposed to go back after I was finished the interview,” Brian explained, still tripping over his own words.

Trent leaned forward to kiss him and Brian melted at his touch, not so shy anymore. Trent pulled away for air and continued the conversation, closer to his face now.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Trent asked.

“No…”

“Then how about you bring that demo by?”


End file.
